Big Marble's day
by dream18writer
Summary: It is Pinkie pie's and Marble's birthday party and they were going to party together however the day before when Marble arrived no pony could show her around so Big Mac decided to do it. Will anything happen between them in this one day? (Bad name and summary. sorry) (Please review.)


**Author's Note:** _I like the pairing of Big Mac and Marble Pie so I decided to make a story. Just a quick story I come up with and wrote in a day so I hope you like it._

 **End of Author's Note**

* * *

It was a bright beautiful day in Ponyville and everypony was enjoying the day. One stallion however was a little excite whether he showed it or not. The next day was actually pinkie pie's birthday and since her sister, Marble, birthday was so close they decided to do it together. To do this Marble was going to come to Ponyville for a visit, however Pinkie was really busy at the cake shop and Applejack was just as busy so because he was a good big brother he decided to show Marble around instead.

He remembered Marble quite well since Hearthwarming day and really he can't forget about her. Apple Bloom loved teasing him about it but he didn't mind it. Now that she is coming he was hoping to spend a nice quiet day with her maybe even learn a bit more about her. More than just she is also shy and lives on a rock farm.

Suddenly the train came and he knew that was the train that had Marble on it. As it approached he hoped Marble remembered him. If not he would just be embarrassed. He watched nervously as the train got closer and eventually coming to a complete stop. The doors open and all the ponies aboard got off. As the ponies got off Big Mac did not see Marble anywhere. He actually began to wonder if she missed the train or even changed her mind. He hoped that was not true but he stood there and waited. Finally after the last pony, that was seen, got off Marble slowly got off the train too. She was looking around nervously and she seemed a bit scared. Once she saw Big Mac she seemed to brighten up a bit and walked over to him.

"Ready?" He said once she was by him.

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled like normal.

Big Mac never heard her speak before and he was actually a little determined to hear it while she was visiting. The thing is he had no clue how to do that. Worse off if he can't do it then he might not be able to talk to her and learn more about her. Either way he promised to show her around so the tour began.

As he showed her around Ponyville he pointed out many places. He pointed out the spa, the market, the library, city hall, even the cake shop where Pinkie Pie was at. As he did he asked questions hoping to get an answer but she would always mumble "Mm-hmm" while nodding her head yes or saying, "Mm-hmm." While shaking her head no. She never said a word.

"So do you like cake?" He asked hoping to learn something about her.

"Mm-hmm." She said while nodding her head yes.

"What is your favorite cake?" He asked.

Marble thought about it while looking around the shop. She never said anything but she did point to a chocolate cake. He took a closer look and of course it was a rocky road chocolate cake. Now that he knew that he decided to get her one. He ordered it and take it to her and when she saw it she was so happy. They found a place to set and they began eating the cake that turned out to be very good. Big Mac never tried the cake before so he wasn't sure. After eating the cake they resumed the tour of Ponyville.

After a while Big Mac began to worry because there was so little of Ponyville left to show the shy pony and still no progress. He even began to restate some of the places which confused Marble. Suddenly he noticed something about her. She was walking really slowly and kind of sluggish. She also was breathing kind of hard. That was when he realized she was really tired and needed to rest. Lucky for him the park was close by so he showed her the way.

Once there Marble spent no time sitting down to take a breather. Big Mac joined her and they both just sat and enjoyed the nice weather. They stayed that way for a few minutes in silence. Not that they didn't like the silence but both of them, mainly Big Mac, wanted to break it somehow.

"Nice weather right?" Big Mac said breaking the peaceful silence.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said still not saying anything but Big Mac kind of figured she would do that.

"You want to head to Pinkie's house now?" Big Mac said wondering if she was ready to call it a day.

She looked at him and gave a sad look. Then in her silence she shook her head no. Her face was very red and she tried her best to look away and hide behind her long mane. Big Mac however noticed and smiled.

"Then let's wait a little longer." He said happily.

"Mm-hmm." She said also looking happy.

For the remainder of the day the two just sat and watched the little fillies play. Every now and then Big Mac would comment on something that would end up making Marble laugh. He would also ask her the occasionally question that always ended the same way with a yes or no 'Mm-hmm.'

Before they realized it the sun was down and the stars were coming out. "Time to go." Big Mac said getting up. When he got up Marble grabbed his hoof and looked at him with a look that told him to stay. "You want to stay." Marble just nodded without the 'Mm-hmm'. "Alright."

He sat back down and watched as more and more stars appeared in the sky. Marble seemed to really like them and after awhile he did too. They were so pretty to not like. Suddenly he looked over at Marble and saw that her eyes was twinkling like the stars as she watched them. They made her eyes so beautiful to him. Even more so than the stars themselves. Then Marble looked over at Big Mac. When their eyes meet neither knew what to do next, so they just stared into eachothers eyes. There faces were red and the night seemed to slow day but they didn't care. Then Big Mac started to get closer but the moment he moved Marble turned away and got up.

"I guess we should go now." Big Mac said disappointed.

Marble looked at him again then turn her head back. "Mm-hmm." She said in agreement.

Big Mac did not hesitate and led the way to Pinkie's house. It was quiet on the way there but this time it was kind of awkward. Neither knew what to say and the only topic they could think of was what happened in the park. Both blushed at the thought but they refused to look at each other purely out of embarrassment. Finally they made it to Pinkie's house but all the light where out.

"Guess she's asleep." Big Mac said.

Marble didn't need a response to this since it was kind of obvious. Marble walked to the door then stopped in front of it. She turned around and began to open her mouth. Big Mac wondered what she was about to say but then suddenly the lights turned on and the door flung open.

"OH. COME ON IT YOU SLOW POKES!" Pinkie pie said pulling both of them into her home. Once in they saw that it was a party and everyone in Ponyville, it seemed, was there. Both Big Mac and Marble were stunned.

"You're surprised right?!" Pinkie Pie said. Big Mac and Marble could only nodded their heads because they were still in shock. "Well, I decided to have a midnight party. It's Midnight but you two are late. Course that makes sense since I haven't seen you all day. If I knew where you where or if you came to me sooner I would have told you but no you just had to disappear, make me do all the planning, and you even came back late!" Pinkie gave mixed emotions of anger and happiness when she said this. Neither of the surprised Ponies could tell what she was really feeling.

"Come now Pinkie. My brother just showed her around. There is a lot to see so I bet they lost track of time." Applejack said in their defense.

"What? I am not angry but it would have been nice if I knew where my sister was and for her to help me but I had fun anyway. Now let's have more fun!" Pinkie pie then brought out Party cannons and fired them causing Marble to plugger her ears and hide behind Big Mac. Big Mac could only laugh.

"It's alright." He said as calm as he could. "Lets have fun."

Marble unplugged her ears and looked at him. "Mm-hmm." She said coming out from behind him.

"And Happy Birthday." Big Mac then began to walk away.

"Thank you." Said a quiet voice that Big Mac barely heard. He turned around and saw that Marble was blushing.

"Did you say something?" Big Mac said in disbelieve.

Marble got bright red and tried not to look him in the eyes. "Thank you." She said as quietly as she could but Big Mac still heard.

Big Mac was so happy he could hear her sweet voice. It was quiet but it was calm and gentle like Fluttershy's. Nonetheless he was grateful he was able to get her to say something.

"Eeyup. Now come on." He said leading the way again.

Marble followed him and even though they did not party as wildly as Pinkie Pie they still enjoyed the night with each other and they hoped to have more great days in the future.


End file.
